Finding Hope : An Alice And Jasper Love Story Xx
by TwilightAngelForLyf
Summary: Jasper has been looking for her his whole life but now he's found her, will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

APOV

I pushed the door with my small, manicured hands, and entered the diner. As I approached the counter, I smiled at Mike and grabbed my hot chocolate and sat down at my usual seat when I noticed a hot blonde staring at me with interest. Hello there. I smirked and swirled my drink with my forefinger then hissed lowly as I burnt my finger. With a sigh and lick of my stinging finger, I stood up to get a napkin. As I leant over the table with napkins and extra spoons, I heard footsteps coming towards me and felt sudden warmth on my ear as someone whispered to me.  
"Hello, Ma'am." The accent was definently southern.. and very sexy. I giggled, and looking up, I smirked at the sexy stranger. Hm, same guy who was staring at me before. Well... I stared back at the gorgeous eyes and smiled.  
"Well, hello there." My cowboy chuckled and gently took my hand to plant a kiss on my pale hand. I giggled at the sensation and smiled at him sweetly. I like him.  
"Jasper Whitlock. You can call me Jasper." He chuckled and winked at me as I blushed. Well, I was definently going to use his name at this rate. A lot.  
"Well..uh, I'm Alice Brandon. Call me Alice. Nice to meet you, Jasper." I smiled innocently, savouring his name on my tongue. I licked my lips and looked Jasper over. Damn.  
Blonde curls covered his face and hung over piercing blue eyes. Smirking lips were of course his best feature, they just begged to be kissed.  
And I hoped I could be the one to do that. Hm. Wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, emphasising his muscules. Dressed also in black jeans and Nike trainers,  
he looked the part. "Alice," Jasper murmured thoughtfully and I blushed as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed my wrist gently. I smiled and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Breathtaking. Was it possible that Alice Brandon was falli-? No. I never fall in love. Especially not as first sight. Right-?  
Shaking my head, I smiled again and excused myself to go back to my table. I started to make my way back to the table, but was stopped when I felt a warm hand on my wrist. I looked up.  
Jasper. "Mind if I sit with you?" Jasper smiled meekly and I grinned. As if I could say no! With a nod, we both made way to my table, sitting down, next to each other. Surely he would sit opposite me...?  
Damn, who cared, any excuse to have this fine piece of man next to me without touching distance without it being embarrassing was fine with me. I think this was the best coffee break I had ever had.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

A/N~

Ok, guys, I would like to thank anyone who is reading this, my beautiful reviewer and advisor Vedika and of course my fabulous partner in this fanfiction ,, Diana Pangan! XD 3 Loveyouu Xxx Me and Diana will try and post the chapters ASAP! But may take a while as we are two different authors contributing to this FanFiction! We shall try though!  
So, my lovelies! What did you think of this then? Please review whether it's good or bad news! ;-) ... Love Always,

LouiseMesser'x

PS.. I know this chapter was very short but I was starting this off so bear with me and I promise you will recieve much better stuff soon .. :'')


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

Sitting with Alice feels all too different. She's not like other girls.  
Her beautiful brown eyes sparkle even when there isn't any sunlight. She makes me feel worth living. After what happened with my last relationship,and thinking how it ended I don't want this one if we do have a relationship one day to be the same as Maria & I had been.  
I want Alice to feel complete happiness. Although I have a feeling that something about her wants me to give her a chance,  
one day I just know that we will be together. She's just so special, perfect, kind, loving ,fashionable and so much more. She's like my very own fairy, sort of pixie like. Gazing into alice's beautiful brown eyes I felt Romance,passion,love, almost all the things that my mom feels the way she looks at dad. I kinda want that type of relationship,  
like the one my mom and dad have. The one where after all these years my heart still yearns for her. "I wonder if Alice is that type?"Staring longingly into her eyes I almost forgot she was there. She even got me daydreaming which I hardly even do. She's looking at me smiling that gorgeous smile,  
"what do I do next?"Thinking to myself about my past relationship & how it could be with Alice I feel completely perfect. Like there isn't a day or night we would argue. Like I said before sitting here at this diner with Alice she takes my breath away.  
Looking at Alice's beautiful brown eyes I can only imagine what our life would be like if we were to be together. Overthinking what's happening right now I didn't realize that she asked me a question. Her voice is delicate and soft spoken, yet I know I could never get tired of hearing her voice. Once again I think to myself,I know she's right in front of me but I can't help but to think of her like we've been a couple just out of high school. Once again she spoke in that soft tone, Is it too early to be falling for her?Can it be that after only a few minutes of talking to her or just sitting in front of her and listening to her talk make me fall for her? I mean she is one of the most intelligent and beautiful young woman that I have ever laid my eyes on. I wonder what what's on her mind?I ask politely, "Alice please tell me more about yourself." I mean if it's not too much to ask I would love to get to know you better.

**A/N**

**Well, this is Diana's chapter with Jasper's POV ! OMG 3 Ahahhahahha ... Hope you liked it people ! Please review and give us some lovee ! ;) :) 3 Xxxxx !**  
**:D**

**Love Muchhh ...**

**Louise&&Diana !**


	3. Chapter 3

APOV How the hell did this happen? I only came in for hot chocolate but i was fine with what i got. Hehe.  
I began to stare at Jasper's beautiful lips and imagined how they would feel and how they would move as he said her name as they - Woah. Stop right there Alice Cullen! Damn it'd been a long time since she had them thoughts. What was this man doing to me? In an effort to get away from my dirty thoughts I tried to make some conversation. "So why are you here Jasper? I mean you've never been here before right? Because I've never seen you here and i LOVE coming in here." I giggled and looked at Jasper waiting for an answer from the blonde god. Jasper chuckled and i smiled. "Well i was actually just near here and you're right. I've never been here but i felt a kind of pull to here so i came. Kinda like fate brought me here. Hm, I am glad I came. Seems to me, fate brought me a beautiful little pixie."  
I found myself blushing at his last statement, which brought me to my next thought. Fate. Hm, I'd never thought of it that way, but maybe that was a way to explain how we had met. Well, you didn't meet someone like Jasper Hale surely by chance or luck. I mentally scoffed. Luck.  
"Pixie?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him, despite trying to keep my cool. Jasper chuckled and I honestly couldn't stop myself from grinning at the sexy sound. Whoa. Sexy? This man was seriously messing with my head. I never blushed, thought anyone's voice or laugh could sound sexy or anything. At this rate, I was so going to need therapy. I chuckled to myself at the thought and smirked as my eyes raked over his muscular arms. Perfect to carry all my shopping bags. Hahaha.  
Jasper smirked and nodded. "Pixie. A very sexy, little pixie at that, though. Don't you worry, my dear." He winked and I blushed furiously. Ah, I am in love. I'm so sure of it.  
I giggled and pursed my lips, biting my lower lip as Jasper took my hands in his, and looking into my eyes sincerely, leant in and kissed me gently. Jasper Hale, tasted of heaven on earth. His soft lips connected to mine and I kissed back, deepening the kiss. Man, I would've gone further if we weren't in public, but y'know, public issues and all that. However, there were some things I could do in public. I smirked mentally and put each hands on each side of his face. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and we pulled away gasping for air as we both felt the tingling sensation. I looked at Jasper breathless and continued to not breathe as his finger lingered on my lower lip. "Alice." he breathed as i stared into his eyes. "What the hell are you doing to me?" I laughed out loud at that and shook my head. "Don't you mean what are YOU doing to ME?" As we are both breathing for air, Jasper traced his finger along my lips; his hands are so soft. Thinking to myself", will this get serious if we've only kissed and barely met just a few hours ago?" I thought back to my relationship with James and shuddered internally. He was too controlling and always on the run. And in bed... He was just too weird. I cringed mentally at the fantasies he expressed to me 3 months ago. Would Jasper and our relationship be different? God i hoped so. Staring into Jasper's eyes i began to see a future with him. He would be the perfect boyfriend , great lover and my destiny. Nothing would be awkward or weird with him. We'd be blissfully happy. I wanted it. Damn, I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him and having his children. Wow. Since when was i a woman who dreamed about her future? 'Since you found Jasper silly. ' my subconcious whispered. I hoped he thought the same of me as we both smiled at each other.

A/N

Again, I would like to thank all my readers (the few I have so far LOL) for reading and/or reviewing, and of course, my beautiful partner in crime Diana ! xD Loooveyaaah 3 :-)

Remember! I don't know how many people love this story or are reading it if you don't review, my darlings ! xD xD Ahahhaha ! Xxx .. Please Review And/Or Tell Your Friends About it !  
Plus, I can't reply to your review if it isn't under your pen name ! xD

Looove yaaaah ! Xxx

**LouiseMesser'x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms. Alice Brandon may I excuse myself to the Gentlemen's Room for a bit?"  
"Why yes, Jasper you sure can."  
"Thank you ms. Alice Brandon, I will be right back my little pixie angel." I slowly look into the mirror of the gentlemen's restroom, "Woah" Slow down kid...  
who said that? Your subconsious said it...Anyways What was she doing to me? Her lips against mine tastes sweet like strawberries. Thinking about our first kiss eventhough we met a few hours ago I could tell that it was different then any other kisses I have had. For some reason My heart keeps telling me to ask her to be my girlfriend.

Could it possibly be that within hours of meeting each other here at this diner,  
that I could find my one true love? Could God have given me Hope again? Could I possibly be falling for her on such short notice? Hmm, interesting concept silly Jasper. Alright finally freshing up I return to my seat across from my wonderful pixie angel.

As I look into her beautiful brown eyes once again I could see that she is thinking of asking me something but I can't quite understand what else she's hiding from me. Could it be that she has been hurt too many times, time and time again? Speaking to Alice, "whatever it is your hiding from me I hope that we can work this out. I really like you Ms. Alice Brandon." Should I tell her this right now?  
I mean it could be too soon to even tell how she really feels eventhough we shared one amazing kiss after another a few minutes ago.I Sigh. "I know we just met and shared a kiss worth a thousand smiles but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend. I mean I know it's too soon to ask you this after meeting 5 hours ago, but when I'm with you I know it's different. For the first time in almost a century I felt way you say my name when you curve your lips makes my heart skip a beat a thousand times a minute.  
I mean no woman that I have ever been with has made me feel like that before, just by saying my name. Like I said before, with you I know what our future could bring. I know how it will turn out with you by my side! I hope you will say yes to be my girlfriend"

A/N

Ok, my lovelies ! This is the awaited Chapter 4 ! xD Hahhahah .. This chapter was written by the Loovely Dianaa ! :D 3 Anywhoo .. Hope You Like ! :D ... Xxx

REVIEW...!

3 Love You Guyys ! 3 :)  
because if you don't I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Alice, my beautiful wonderful pixie angel what do you say? 


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

I stared at Jasper in astonishment as I realized what he had just said. Did he just say that he wanted me to be his girlfriend? No, I must be dreaming. A most wonderful dream at that.

But as I again looked at Jasper's sweet and expectant face, I realized that he wasn't joking and it was far away from a dream. This was my reality and thank God it was. I'd never felt like this and I felt honoured that Jasper talked to me, nevermind him asking me to be his girlfriend. Looking into his perfect blue eyes, and biting my lower lip, I realized I had to be with him. I wanted him to hold me, him to be there for me, to kiss me, buy me flowers randomly, and just be HIM. And I wanted to do the same to him.

"No, Jasper. I can't." I looked down as I could feel his face fall then I automatically looked up, grinning and touched his face with a giggle. "I'm joking! Of course!"  
Jasper laughed and seized hold of my face, kissing me passionately until I was sure they would be red and swollen. I smirked against his lips as he growled down my throat, "You are so going to pay for that, Lil Miss Pixie." I giggled and pulled away briefly and looked into his eyes, full of love and honesty.  
As I was about to respond to the suddenly sexy and aggressive side to Jasper, my phone suddenly went off and I semi-jumped in my seat then froze as I recognised the ringtone.  
Demetri. It's fucking Demetri's ringtone. I took a deep breath and answered my ex-boyfriend's call while Jasper frowned at me curiously.  
"Uhm, h-hello?" I cringed mentally at how weak I sounded. Demetri made me like this. I mentally cry to myself as I remember how he used to treat me. He smacked me around, made sure I wore baggy clothes with no make-up, I wasn't allowed on nights out without him and even then he would flirt shamelessly with the waitresses and young 20-somethings blondes. This resulted in me barely having any friends. I even lost my best friend Bella Swan, which pained me to no end.  
I turned away from Jasper, not wanting him to see the pain in my eyes from haunting memories of my past. Taking a deep breath, I bit my lower lip as I heard Demetri's sarcastic and mean laugh.  
"Hello, Snow White!" I could almost hear his smirk as he talked. I sucked in a deep breath. "What do you want, Demetri?"  
I wait as paitently as I can but soon start to shake absentmindedly and Jasper soon graspeds my hand and I immideatly relax at the warm touch.  
"You, of course, Ali!" He laughs and I close my eyes, trying to breath steadily, to remail strong, to prove to him that I don't need him and that I'm ok. And of course to show Jasper I'm ok. As I'll ever be when I'm talking with an ex who treated me like shit.

"Alice!" Jasper's frantic but still caring voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked at him with pain and sadness possessing my expression. I bite my lip and stare at him. He mouths, 'Who?' and I mouth back, 'An ex'. He nods and holds out his hand for my phone and I frown. Why does he want to talk to Demetri? I don't know what to do! I know we're like, an item now but .. Is it the right thing to do? I think of just hanging up on Demetri and placing on a smile for Jasper's sake but I know Demetri would never leave it, or me alone. With a semi-curious expression, I handed over my phone to Jasper and exhale deeply as I hear Demetri's cold and dark laugh as Jasper introduces himself. I hope that was the right thing to do.. I look down and stare at my empty cup while Jasper holds onto my shaking hand.

A/N~ Ok, lovelies ! Whatcha Think? :D Haha Xx Hope Yaa Liked It! Amm V. Sorry For The Delay But Have Been Busy So Umm ... Yeah! Haha .. PLEASE Forgive Me! And How CUTE Is Jasper ? :D Haha! Xx Ok, Over To Diana For The Next Chapter :)) Hehehe .. Review ! xD 


	6. Chapter 6

For once in my life I want to feel like I belong. I never thought Alice would say no to me about her being my girlfriend, my lover, maybe even my soon to be is mine.

"Alice please don't kid about this. I really do have feelings for you."

Sighs, waiting in astonishment I look up and find her smiling only to realize she was only kidding.

" I mean your different then I expected. You make me smile with just a simple touch. I honestly pray to God that your not joking."

Looking into her eyes I see that something is bothering her. Alice, "honey what's bothering you?" She sighs unevenly, "it's my ex."

As I stare longingly into her beautiful eyes, I notice she has a tear fall down her left eye. I carefully wipe it away when we both hear her ringtone which sounds a lot like 3 days grace. Of course it's one of my favorite bands but not my favorite song. "I hate everything about you" continues to flow through the air.

"Alice, honey are you going to get that?"

"Yes sweety". As I look at Alice answer her phone I realize she begins to lose control of herself. Through the short time I've known her I can honestly say that I will never leave her. She's worth keeping deep down no matter what happens now. I realize she is shaking uncontrollably. It makes me remember how I was a year ago when it was Maria & I. Just thinking of her name makes me cringe with disgust.

As I notice how hard he makesz her cry, I ask for her phone. "Hello sir, my name is Jasper whitlock Hale." I was wondering what seems to be the problem here. Looking into her eyes while talking on the phone to her ex-boyfriend, I'm glad her smile is keeping me calm eventhough she is in tears.

"I believe you and Miss Alice Cullen are over sir, so would you mind erasing her number from your phone and not calling her ever again."  
Finally having enough of his rude attiude and especially rude remarks about my sweet pixie fairy, I just hang up on him. I can't believe how much of a lowlife Demetri really is. Literally I never wanted to hurt someone so bad in my lifetime. As I look into my beautiful pixie once again, I just want to comfort her and hold her until she falls asleep. She really is something else; like the stars to my moon.  
As I stare into her eyes for just a moment, I realize that her cell phone rings once again. As she is still crying in tears down her beautiful face I can't help but go outside of this diner and answer the phone screaming into the receiver. I try to keep calm, but I manage to keep thinking of how Maria made me feel of my previous relationship with her. The way she would laugh at me when all I wanted to do was spend time with her and only her. I couldn't quite get a grip on why I was with her eventhough everyody thought we were meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

I looked at Jasper, as he walked back into the diner and handed me my phone. "Jasper? What happened? Tell me, please..." I almost whimpered the last word and as Jasper looked at me with an unreadable expression, I thought he was about to say something, but instead he pulled me close, and held me there.  
Finally, he whispered, "let's go, Alice." I nodded and left the diner with Jasper as the rest of the diner chattered pratilly, unaware of what tension and conflict had just happened in my life.

I frowned smally at Jasper as he took me into his sports car. "Jasper, where are we going?" I squinted my eyes at him suspiciously. Suddenly, I felt Jasper's muscular arms around my waist and I gasped at the contact as he whispered, seductively, "We're going ... shopping. I thought you might like that..." He began planting kisses along my neck and he chuckled with amusement as I squealed in delight. I turned around sharply, and kissed him deeply. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" I giggled as we jumped in his car, me possibly faster than him. I love my boyfriend.

Jasper sped along the highway, to the brand new mall that I'd only been in once, which shocked me to no end. I was practically bouncing in my seat and Jasper would laugh everytime he looked over at me.  
"Alice? How much do you like shopping and do I WANT to know how much this will cost me?" He raised his eyebrows in a question and I giggled while blushing at his sexy cowboy smile.  
"Well... I LOVE SHOPPING AND SHOPPING IS COOL AND I LOVE CLOTHES AND NECKLACES AND SHOES AND HANDBAGS... I LOVE SHOES, I SAID THAT RIGHT? AND THE PRICE, UM ..! ACTUALY, YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH IT WILL COST YOU ALTHOUGH I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE YOU SPEND SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU!" I garbled breathlessly and Jasper just plain out laughed at my babbling. I always get like this when I know I'm going shopping. I giggled at the sight of my mom's face whenever I start talking about shopping.

Finally, we arrived at 'Eclipse Mall' and Jasper parked in front of the mall. I grinned at him, and jumped out the car, slamming the door, and I gazed at the building adoringly, but not as much as adoringly as when I looked at Jasper, and planted a huge, loving kiss on his lips. "I love you," we both murmured at the same time and we both laughed. Jasper entwined his fingers with mine and we walked in. Well, i tried skipping, but Jasper held me back.

Jasper chuckled as we reached Breaking Dawn, the BEST store in the mall! The clothes were gorgeous, the shoes were to kill for and the bags ..! I ran off around the shop and in half an hour I had a trolley full of items ready to buy. When I came back to Jasper, who was standing at the male hats his eyes widened so big I thought they were going to explode. I giggled and the look on his face and banged a hat he kept staring at adoringly in the trolley.  
"C'mon, cowboy!" He rolled his eyes and we went to the tills and I grinned like a Cheshire cat as I grabbed all my bags.  
By four o'clock, I had at least twenty or more bags filled with shoes, including sexy red boots, clothes, handbags, jewerelly (which included a beautiful necklace which held a diamond and a matching pair of earrings and a ring which inscribed 'love', from Jasper of course).  
Poor Jazzy (which was now his affectionate nickname i had given him) probably had aching arms and very sore feet. I was VERY surprised all the bags fit in his compact car. I smiled lovingly at Jasper as we buckled up and I kissed him deeply, murmuring, "Thank you, Jazzy".

As Jasper peeled out of the car park, away from my beautiful mall, I suddenly wondered where we were going.  
"Jazzy, where are we actually, uh, going?" I smiled and blushed at the look he gave me and he leant over, giving me a sweet kiss on my earlobe. "Just to, uh, this restaurant I thought you'd like .. I assume you're hungry?" His eyes twinkled mischieveously and he winked, making me giggle. I nodded, biting my lip, wondering where he was taking me. I absentmindedly turned on the radio and started moving my body to the beat.  
"Please don't stop the music!" I sang and grinned at Jasper's amused laugh. We kept speeding along the highway, back to Forks with music blaring when something hit us, sending us flying, over the railings, into a field. I felt a piercing pain, and I could feel blood gushing from my head. I began to panic and tried to move, but couldn't. Where was Jasper? I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was ok. What the FUCK happened? I began to cry tears of pain and I murmured one word before losing consciousness.  
"Jasper."

A/N

:O I knoww! Total cliffhanger ! But you'll enjoy the next few chapters loves ;) Diana is working on the next chappie and hopefully you'll get your fix soon ;)

REVIEW ! 3


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

As we leave the diner, I can't help but think how beautiful my Alice is. She's such a sweetheart both inside and out. I couldn't imagine who would ever hurt her. As we are walking to the car I run over to the passenger side door and open it for my beautiful pixie. She gladly steps back and smiles at me.

Looking into her beautiful face, I gaze upon her smile and slowly kiss her on the cheek. I close the door for her and run over to my side of the car. As I put my seatbelt on I realize she still has that same beautiful smile that makes my whole body tingle. Alice, my love I can't wait to take you to the mall and go on a shopping spree.

Finally noticing our arrival at Eclipse Mall, my pixie angel's heart skipped a beat as usual. Seeing her face light up every time I get amazed that she is still with me eventhough we haven't been together for that long. I can see how we'll be together for a very long time. As I park the car inthe freshly made parking lot, I see at the corner of my eye Alice bouncing and running into Twilight which is basically Purses and shoes. Seeing her so excited makes me happy to know she feels that way.

As for the store Breaking Dawn, She lit up like a five year old at a candy store. She went from row to row in less then an hour. I couldn't believe my eyes, she's like a snake to its prey. Stopping every once in awhile to push the cart from one place to another I couldn't help but look at the hats for men. There was this one beautiful cowboy hat that oddly enough reminded me of my grandfather.

As I stopped to try it on while my lovely pixie was doing her normal activities, I tryed on the cowboy hat. Looking at myself in the mirror of the store I saw her beautiful frame stop by me once more and my eyes just widen with how much stuff she picked out. Of course I will buy her anything she wants and needs to be happy as long as we are together.

Finally we left the mall, we couldn't believe how much things I had bought for her. She kept insisting she pay me back for everything but I said no. Helping her in the car to put her seatbelt on I kissed her before I pushed the gas and we were off to our second destination.

She looks at me in confusion and asks me, "where are we going sweetie"? Not trying to look at her I said It's a surprise but obviously I know your hungry. Leaning in to me, she kisses my cheek once more and turns on the radio. Next thing I know I see her dancing along to "Please Don't Stop The Music". She looks so alive and even more beautiful being her goofy loving self.

As we pass along the main freeway of Port Angeles I start to lose feeling in my shoulder. I can't see anything but dark clouds around me. Where is my Pixie Angel? What just happened? Did we fall off the cliff? Suddenly I start to fade in and out of consciousness, slightly remembering what had just happened and came to the terms we were hit by a car collison with a drunk driver.

Seeing the wreck in an out of body state I begin to panic even more about Alice. Is she okay? I NEED her by my side. Voices fading in and out of reach I hear a familiar voice that I've remembered since childhood. "Paging Dr. Carlisle Cullen". As I can see a little bit clearly every few seconds I see his beautiful model like physique I start to remember where I am now.

**A/N**

**OK! This was Chapter eight written by Diana Pangan, my beautiful friend and Twihard Hahhaha! 3 Hope y'all liked it :) The next chapter will take you somewhere different and will change the story from this point, so be prepared! ;D**

**Also, out of curiousity, what do you should/will happen next? Best review gets a sneak peek at chapter nine! WOAH! We're doing well! Hahah Xx :) Should we introduce some more characters besides Carlisle in chapter nine? Or take some time? Tell us what you think! :)**

**~Louise & Diana Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

I moaned lowly, and opened my eyes slowly with a flutter of my eyelashes and I was almost blinded by the surroundings around me. Damn, it was so light! I winced, and sat up slowly, and then it all hit me. Again. The shopping, the drive, dancing, the crash, then Jasper and... Jasper! Where was he? Damn, where the FUCK was I?

I ran fingers through my hair and hugged myself. Hey, where was my clothes? Last time I checked, I was wearing my cute outfit #334 (Yeah, I arrange my outfits into numbers, get over it. Thanks.) which, yes, was bloodied but still beautifully cute. But now I was wearing a horrible black t-shirt and grey trousers with nothing on my feet.

God help me, I was in a place I didn't even know about or where it was, Jasper had disappeared and now I was in a retch-worthy outfit. I groaned, and plopped my head back on the pillow. Damn. I needed sleep, water, some proper clothing and... 

"Jasper..." I whispered out loud.  
I gasped as someone whispered, "...is fine. Don't worry Alice."

I looked up sharply and literally saw an angel. Well, I think it was an angel. It was a man/angel, and he was dressed in a simple shirt and trousers and I noticed HE had shoes on. Sexy shoes too. He had golden locks that radiated light like they had drops of sunshine in them. Hell, what shampoo did he USE? Golden eyes looked back at me as I watched his face with a possible awed face. The man/angel was deathly pale but beyond beautiful. Wow.

Finally I was back to myself, after I recovered from the state that was this angel. I needed answers.. and clothes. NICE clothes. 

"Where the hell is Jasper?" I raised my eyebrows at the pale, blonde god and he smirked back at me. Oh, come on! Surely angels could give you some kind of answers. Hell, I didn't even know if he was an angel but what else could I say to describe my situation right now? 

"Ah, Alice, Jasper is fine. He's being tended to by my wife, Esme. You're both in good care, ok? Just calm down." 

The angelman smiled at me carefree and I frowned, getting more pissed. Really? Esme? What was she? A fucking blonde bimbo too? Yeah, I bet she was tending to his 'needs'. Jeez. I just wanted to go back home with Jasper and have some real clothes! 

"What the fuck? Ok, so far I've been pretty patient, ok? Now, I just want some proper clothes on instead of these ... rags! And I want Jasper back with me so that we can just go home, ok? Now, where the FUCK am I?" 

I was pretty much panting now and really pissed off, I was surprised there weren't steam coming from my ears.

"Alice. You are in my home. Well, a part of it. In one of my homes. Well, let's put it this way, you're not dead and/or in heaven and you're on Earth. Better? Ok, and I don't think you can go home after what we are about to show you, yes? Y'see, we're not normal. Not at all." 

I frowned at him and cocked my head to one side. Not normal? Who was? Damn, well at least I wasn't dead. But, damn I'd rather be dead than be in this outfit. For the millionth time I picked at the stupid rags with disgust and then looked back up at him who had an innocent smile playing on his lips. Christ, was he ever unhappy? 

" Ok, so, you're not normal, I'm not dead and I can't go home...? Right... And who are you, by the way? Well, ok, who the hell is 'we'?" 

Once again with the calm look and I really was getting pissed with this kind of attitude. Hell, if you're always happy when you're not normal, give me a helping of 'unnormal', please. He glanced towards the door that I barely noticed and it opened as a beautiful woman walked in. 

She had beautiful golden eyes just like the angelman did and she had a beautiful heart-shaped face along with curvy lips and a perfect button nose. Her hair was a deep brown and cascaded past her shoulders. The woman wore a simple purple blouse with a small white belt and black trousers with pale pink flats. Wow. Was this Esme? Hm, she didn't look like she'd been giving him special treatment. Well... 

"Alice! It's a pleasure, my dear! Oh, sorry! You don't know who I am! I'm Esme. And this is my husband Carlisle. Have you explained to her about...?" Esme smiled at me and then looked at Carlisle who shook his head with that same smile on his face. Come on! Get a different expression already!

"Explain what to me? Oh, come on! Can me and Jasper just go? Hey, I'll guess, shall I? You have a family of...vampires!" 

I laughed out loud and stopped when I saw the looks they exchanged between each other. Oh fuck me... Really? VAMPIRES? Christ...! Ok, then where were the rest of them? 

As if they read my minds, the door opened once more and I shifted into a sitting position. In walked a beautiful woman with long, desirable hair and a man with short-cut black hair and twinkly eyes. 

"Yo! Um, Emmett's the name etc etc! Alice, right? Carlisle, man, I am guessing that SHE guessed, right? Mm-hm, the Emmett-meister is right yet again!"

Emmett winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Damn, even he had good fashion sense. Dressed in a No Fear shirt and dark blue jeans with Nike trainers, he looked like the average American with some fashion sense. I so approved. 

The blonde smiled at me, her eyes dancing.  
"And I'm Rosalie. Old name, I know, but hey. I'm the pretty one. And you're Alice. The fashionista. I like it. Uhm, here, I brought you some clothes since I'm sure you don't wanna wear those clothes much longer, right?" 

Rosalie laughed angelically at my grin that had spread across my face and chucked me a bag labelled "AliceX". Awesome. I emptied the bag and squealed in excitement, ignoring the chuckles and grins that surrounded me by the 'unnormal' people. Hey, for vampires, they were pretty cool. 

My eyes twinkled and danced at the sight in front of me. A beautiful black top with stars sequined on and some pale shorts with a butterfly belt that hung on my waist. Even some bangles and ballerina flats. Oh! And a cute hairband! I giggled to myself and high-fived Rosalie. 

"Rose, I think I'm in love with you right now." 

She laughed and I grinned.

"So, is this the whole family or what? Coz I still don't see Jasper..."  
I giggled nervously and everyone looked towards the door where three more people had stumbled in, laughing. Great. 

Emmett's booming laugh rings through the room as he smirks.  
"Ok, Edward! No need to tackle Bella to the ground! We have guests!"  
Edward smirked and rolled his eyes at Emmett as he helped-Bella? No, it couldn't- But it was... 

"Bella!" I screamed with pure shock and anger in my voice. Ok, what the FUCK!  
Bella looked straight at me with pure shock in her eyes as she swiftly recognised me. Yeah, it's me, idiot! I pushed the sheets away from me and bounded up to her, breathing heavily. 

"Alice? Is that yo-" 

"Yes, Isabella Marie Swan! It's me, now please explain to me how you can leave me then go off with Edward-shit! You were in my English at high school!- anyway, and get turned into a vampire? No calls, no nothing? And yes, I know, smartass! I aint stupid! Jeez, I-I've missed you so much!" 

By the time I had finished, I was panting and staring at Bella with a slight crazed look in my eyes. 

"Alice Mary Brandon! You think I haven't missed you either? God! I left you because when you were with Demetri you changed! Never talked to me, hated shopping all of a sudden and... God! But... then I found Edward and his family and I fell in love, got turned, everything happened! And you weren;t there, but how could I know about you finally getting rid of that weird freak! You never called me !" 

Bella cleared her throat and hugged me tightly as I cried. When we finished our renunion both sighing, we pulled back and I grinned as I spotted sight of Jasper and jumped into his arms, knocking him backwards. 

"Alice." 

"Jasper." 

We both smiled at each other and I didn't want to move from his arms. 

"Alice, Jasper. We have a proposition for you. Would you like to join us and become vampires just like us or do you want to just go back home and be normal? However, I doubt you can..." 

I turned and gawped at Esme who was now talking. Be a vampire? What the fuck...?

A/N  
Hope you liked it... Thanks to help from Diana, this was finished :D Xxx Whatcha think? Should she become a vampire with Jasper or go back to normal back in Forks?  
Tell us and review :D Xx Loves mmucchhh! xD

~Louise&Diana ... Xx


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV  
Waking up I realize I'm safe, but I start to remember everything from the shopping to driving my Pixie angel to a restaurant, but the drunk driver who hit us ruined our plans. Thank God were both okay though. speaking of,

"Where is my Alice?" Hearing voices downstairs I realize Carlisle's voice in an instant! He must be talking to Alice and Esme of course. Esme hasn't aged a bit as I peaked over the balcony of the stairs.  
Then again I remembered what they were. They were vampires. Not that bad kind of course but were vampires in general. After Carlisle and Esme got acquainted with My Sweet Alice, Their sons and daughters come through the door.

Emmett has grown up a lot since the last time I saw them and Rosalie has gotten more beautiful. Of course Emmett & Rosalie were a couple now you could totally see it in their eyes. Im happy for them. Next came Edward & Bella. Speaking of Bella and Alice I'm glad that they are finally catching up. Alice told me at the diner that it's been ages since they've hung out or even seen each other. While they are catching up Edward and I also have a lot of catching up to do as well since we haven't seen each other since childhood.  
Talking for the past few hours I didn't realize it was nearing midnight already. Carlisle & Esme came into the kitchen along with Rosalie and Emmett and of course Edward and Bella soon came after me and Alice. Esme's smile grew across the room that Alice couldn't help but feel like she belonged. Carlisle soon spoke in a very light tone asking Alice and I if we wanted to become like them, well VAMPIRES that is. Alice however whispered something to me. As I told her to speak up she grew more and more anxious as well as shy.  
"Alice my dear please don't be shy saying yes or no to becoming a vampire. We all want whats best for you. Esme and Carlisle don't think you and i should go back to becoming normal after what happened last night. Not many people could survive a car accident that horrifying and live."

I noticed Bella get a hold of My Pixie Angel's hand because it was shaking after The Cullens revealed the secret to her. I hope she isn't freaking out too much.  
Waiting patiently for My Pixie's reaction the Cullen's and I await her answer. As she keeps breathing heavily Edward, Emmett and I begin to get reacquainted while Rosalie, and Bella help Alice with her breathing.

Esme says, " you would think she's having a baby right now!"

Speaking of babies Carlisle tells us that he needs to go back to Port Angeles Hospital for awhile.

"Rosalie and Bella can help you adjust Alice? "

**A/N**

**Ok, this chapppie was written by Diana :) Next one will be written by me. :P Hope you enjoyed guys! Xx**

**-Louise&Diana Xx**


End file.
